


Refresh That Attitude

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Enemas, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hux understood Kylo's frustration, he wouldn't come marching in red-faced and fuming, demanding explanations, apologies, and assurances of lessons learned. Always demanding. Always intolerant of Kylo's misdeeds.</p>
<p>Perhaps that's why Hux was right for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresh That Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the following prompt on the [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/) tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> ["enema punishment, kylo receiving"](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/145868740789/enema-punishment-kylo-receiving)
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is exactly that, plus some extra.
> 
> READ THE TAGS. FOR YOUR OWN SAKES, READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING!!!

" _Ren!_ "

Kylo knew what was coming when Hux burst into the room. He sat perched on Hux's bed, waiting, his helmet, cowl, boots, everything still on.

If Hux understood Kylo's frustration, he wouldn't come marching in red-faced and fuming, demanding explanations, apologies, and assurances of lessons learned. Always demanding. Always intolerant of Kylo's misdeeds.

Perhaps that's why Hux was right for this.

"Stop staring and take that thing off," Hux _demanded_.

Kylo could refuse. They had hit that impasse before. When Hux stared him down, hands patiently folded in front of him for hours, _motionless_ \-- that's when Kylo knew that Hux was the one.

He took hold of the helmet and activated the latch. With a hiss, the mask opened and Kylo lifted the helmet off his head. His face was dry now, but Hux would know.

Hux always knew.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Hux launched into a lecture. "Ren, you _can't_ \--"

"They were incompetent," Kylo snapped.

"The failure of that mission is something I am _personally_ examining, however--"

Kylo stood to his full height, cutting Hux off mid-sentence. _Weeks_ he spent gathering intelligence on the target, only to have his work cast aside by an overly cocky and ambitious officer who thought of himself as a better expert on apprehending Force users than _Kylo Ren_. None of Hux's excuses could render Kylo's retribution as unjust.

" _Sit down!_ "

The hand on Kylo's shoulder forcing him back to the bed was stronger than Hux's stature suggested. Kylo could resist it, if he wanted to, but he chose to sit.

"Lieutenant Mitaka had nothing to do with that mission other than to report the results to you, and yet you saw fit to fling him across the room!"

It was true. The snivelling man had come pathetically crawling to him, barely able to speak. Kylo didn't particularly care what role he played in the disaster. He was just there.

Maybe it was the wrong thing to do.

"Will you punish me?" Kylo cast his eyes down as he asked quietly.

Hux stepped forward, nudging his knees against Kylo's and brushing a stray strand of hair away from Kylo's face. Kylo stared at Hux's spotless boots, preferring them to Hux's disapproving glare.

"Yes, Kylo, yes," Hux said gently, but firmly, as he continued to stroke his gloved fingers through Kylo's hair, a silly action that incomprehensibly stripped away Kylo's rage stroke by stroke.

The last time they did this, they were in Kylo's room. The implements were there -- the special belt and the paddle -- in the bottom of Kylo's closet.

"Should I go get the things?" Kylo asked solemnly, still not taking his eyes off the boots. He absently wondered if Hux shined them himself or if he had a droid do it.

"No," Hux said. "We're going to do the other punishment."

Kylo froze, his breath dying in his throat. Hux had threatened him with this if Kylo didn't improve his impulse control.

Kylo didn't improve his impulse control.

"Come on, Hux," Kylo protested, his voice wavering slightly. Involuntarily. He still couldn’t look Hux in the eye.

"Kylo." Hux slipped his fingers under Kylo's chin, directing him to look upwards as he spoke so softly that it was almost a whisper. "You know how to address me."

He winced, fighting it briefly. Why he fought the firm hand he _knew_ he needed so badly, Kylo didn't know. Hux waited patiently.

Hux always waited patiently.

"Daddy."

The word was barely a mumble, and Kylo didn't manage to keep eye contact, but he managed it. He said it.

Hux smiled a tiny smile of acknowledgement that would have been comforting if Kylo was unaware of the punishment in store for him.

Two gloved fingers brushed Kylo's cheek. "It's for your own good," Hux said, obviously pleased with Kylo's acquiescence.

_Lack of a strong father figure_ was Hux's official diagnosis. Negligence led to spoiled children, which led to spoiled adults. Kylo couldn't argue against that claim, not with his history.

So here they were.

"Are you going to comply or do you need extra encouragement?"

Having been on the receiving end of Hux's _extra encouragement_ before, Kylo was unwilling to repeat the experience. This new punishment, however, the one Hux had been threatening him with, was worth trying to get out of. If Kylo phrased it right, he had a chance.

"Daddy, you don't have to do it." Beginning a sentence with _Daddy_ was a sure-fire way of appealing to Hux. "Go harder on me with the normal punishments. Harder strokes, more strokes. I can take it."

Hux seemed unmoved. "Kylo," he said softly, his fingers stroking Kylo's cheek once again. "That's precisely the problem."

Unspoken was the fact that Kylo had become increasingly aroused with each punishment, his throbbing erection pressing against Hux's thigh while he lay bent over his knees. Last time, Hux resorted to dropping his pants to avoid Kylo making a mess on them. The plan backfired when Kylo was so overwhelmed by the skin-on-skin contact that he came, gasping and crying, all over Hux's thighs while Hux paddled him.

That's probably why Hux decided to change punishments.

Kylo sighed, resigned now to his fate. "I'll comply."

"Good," Hux smiled again. "Get undressed. Take everything off."

Hux backed away, letting Kylo remove his clothing item by item. He hesitated slightly before pulling his shirt over his head -- Hux had never asked him to strip completely naked before. It was always shirt lifted up and pants and underwear down to his knees. He tried to hide his nervousness at being completely exposed, averting his eyes as he finally stepped out of his trousers. At least the sinking feeling of impending doom kept him from getting embarrassingly hard again.

After giving Kylo a brief scan up and down, Hux turned to retrieve a towel. He set it on the edge of the bed, carefully smoothing out any creases.

"Lie on your front, Kylo," Hux said as he guided Kylo to the bed with a gloved hand on Kylo's shoulder. "Hips at the edge of the bed."

Kylo adjusted himself until he was relatively comfortable. His arms were crossed in front of him so he could rest his head on them. It was easier like this than being awkwardly draped over Hux's legs. Lying on the bed with his dick tucked conveniently between himself and the mattress would at least spare him the shame of Hux seeing or feeling him hard, if it happened. His butt was exposed to the open air of the room, but that was nothing new.

He waited while Hux made whatever preparations he had to, wondering what Hux would say if Kylo just got up and left. No force kept him here. Even Hux had said so; if Kylo decided to rescind their agreement, then he was free to do so.

Leaving sounded too much like running away, and Kylo wasn't a coward. Anyway, there was no one else who would do this for him, who _could_ do this for him. Not like this. Not with the same unyielding scrutiny, and not with the unique ability to bring Kylo _relief_.

When Hux returned, he had a collection of items in a shallow pan and a collapsible stand. Kylo watched Hux assemble the stand out of the corner of his eye, his anxiety rising as time drew closer to the punishment itself. By the time Hux left to fill the alarmingly large bag with water, Kylo's heart was pounding hard in his chest. Even just the thought of what Hux was about to do to him was almost unbearable.

The stand jiggled as Hux hooked the bag on it. Kylo let out a small involuntary gasp as Hux sat next to him on the bed.

"This is not going to be pleasant for you, Kylo," Hux said, running his fingers along Kylo's lower back.

Hux's hand was _ungloved_ , Kylo realised with a start. Dizzy with nerves, anticipation, dread, and now drunk from the sense of Hux touching him in a new place with his bare hand, Kylo only managed a whimper in reply.

"You will take all of the fluid, and then you will hold it for ten minutes." Hux spoke gently, almost affectionately as he rubbed Kylo's back. The anger and disappointment over Kylo's wrongdoings didn't translate to unleashing that anger on Kylo physically; everything was measured, controlled, precise with Kylo's punishments. "It will be difficult, with the cool water and soap, but you should be able to manage it."

"Yes, Daddy," Kylo mumbled into the bedspread. Each time he called Hux by that name, he sunk further into whatever this was he felt. Kylo didn't know what to call this emotion so utterly unlike anything else.

"Good," Hux said, sliding his warm hand down Kylo's back until it rested on his backside. "I would hate to have to start the procedure all over again."

Then Hux stood up, and Kylo heard him snap on some latex gloves and pop open a tube of some sort. Kylo swallowed, swearing to himself not to cry out or worse, get aroused again.

Without any fanfare, Hux spread Kylo's cheeks. Kylo quickly clenched in response, which earned him several hard smacks. He bit his tongue to stop himself from swearing out loud, knowing that it would lead to extra punishment. Quietly, he relented, letting Hux spread him open. Instead of the hard plastic that Kylo expected, it was Hux's finger pressed against him, rubbing circles around his hole. The finger pushed in, and suddenly Kylo was filled, clenching hard against this new, foreign object. He grunted, brokenly, as his trapped cock instantly began to stir. Kylo thanked every deity he could think of for the small mercy of being face down on the bed.

Hux's finger slid in and out several times before it was replaced with the new, less pleasant-feeling object poised at his opening. It slid in easily.

"Here it comes," Hux said before Kylo could object. "Don't you dare use the Force to hold everything in."

With that, the water rushed in. At first, it was no more than a strange feeling, an internal change in temperature. Soon, the mother of all cramps welled up, and Kylo quickly cast aside his pride and called out to Hux to stop this infernal punishment.

"No," was all Hux said.

Kylo groaned as another cramp tormented his insides. He could feel himself filling up, his stomach expanding as Hux pumped more and more water into him. By the time it all went in, the cramps and pressure were excruciating, and Kylo wanted nothing more than to run for the refresher and never come out.

"Please--"

"Ten minutes, Kylo. I'm starting the timer now. _Hold_ it."

Hux slid the nozzle out, and Kylo scrambled to clench as hard as he could while his insides churned.

"I can't," Kylo panted. "I need to go."

"If you do, we start again from the beginning."

Tears formed in his eyes as Kylo cried out in frustration.

"You're here suffering for ten minutes of your life while one of my best lieutenants is in medical being treated for a concussion. Next time you feel tempted to needlessly harm one of my officers, bear in mind that the enema you are receiving now has a relatively weak solution, and there are many ways I can make this punishment more unpleasant."

"Yes," Kylo cried through gritted teeth. "Yes, I've learned my lesson."

"Good," Hux said, sitting down beside Kylo again.

Kylo barely registered that Hux's stroking had resumed. It did nothing to ease the cramps, but it did help Kylo reach a tenuous state of calm. He took to counting in his head, approximating the time until he could finally relax.

"You're almost there, Kylo. You're doing well."

The praise came just as a particularly strong wave of cramps started. Kylo fought with all his might to keep it all in, and when Hux said he was free to go to the refresher, he had never been more thankful for anything in his entire life. He propped himself up onto his elbows first, afraid of making any sudden movements. Slowly, he eased his way up and carefully walked across the room to the refresher.

It was simultaneously the most awful and most relieving experience of Kylo's life, and he would be happy to never, ever have to go through it again. He cleaned himself off after, helping himself to Hux's shower.

He hoped Hux would be somewhere else when Kylo went back to Hux's bedroom so Kylo could forget all about this horrible experience in private. Of course, there was no such luck. Hux was waiting for him with that pleased smile on his face and his hands clasped casually behind his back.

"I hope your attitude is suitably refreshed," Hux stated.

It was. It definitely was.

Hux nodded his head towards Kylo's previous spot on Hux's bed.

"Again?" Kylo asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Don't worry, Kylo, the punishment is over. The second enema will sooth the irritation."

Hux never mentioned anything about doing this _twice_ , but Kylo was beyond trying to fight anymore. Not tonight, anyway, but he gave Hux a doubtful glare before assuming the position again.

As soon as Kylo was on the bed, Hux went to refill the bag. When he returned, Hux donned the latex gloves again and lubricated his fingers. One finger slipped into Kylo, and to Kylo's surprise, it was soon joined by a second. In and out they went, building a warm pleasure with their friction. Kylo's cock swelled helplessly. He didn't ask -- didn't dare -- what this was supposed to be. He wanted to roll his hips forward and rut against the sheets, but then Hux would know for sure, if he didn't know already. Staying as still as possible seemed like the safer option.

Hux made a sudden movement with his fingers and Kylo moaned out loud. It was his prostate. Had to be, and Hux was stroking it again and again.

"Shh," Hux soothed. "Just relax, Kylo. Daddy's going to take care of you."

_Fuck_.

Kylo estimated that he was only a few strokes short of coming when Hux withdrew his fingers. Again, a hard object pushed into him. This one was bigger than the last, and Kylo moaned as Hux pushed it in. It seemed to forever get wider, but the stretch suddenly gave way, and Hux gently pushed it in until it was snug.

"This will help with retention, so you won't have to work so hard," Hux explained.

Of course. That's why Hux fingered him so thoroughly. He never would have gotten that bigger nozzle in if he didn't stretch Kylo out first.

This time, the water flooding into him was warm. He expected his arousal to wane when Hux backed off, but the flow of water and the nozzle he helplessly clenched around only made it worse. Hux’s eyes were on him, Kylo knew it. He used every bit of willpower he had to stop himself from rubbing against Hux’s sheets, at the same time realising that he was no doubt leaking all over them. There was no way that Hux wouldn’t notice the stain when this was over.

Kylo wasn’t sure what was worse: the horrible cramping of the first enema, or the excruciating embarrassment of getting aroused during the second.

“There you are,” Hux cooed. “All in.”

Kylo felt the tube move as Hux closed off the valve, and the vibrations from the movement travelling along to the nozzle wedged between his cheeks were enough to force a moan out of him which he rushed to cut off.

“It’s best if you hold this one for a few minutes, Kylo, but there’s more water this time, which you may find difficult.”

Kylo couldn’t answer. Hux was still fiddling with the tube, stopping anything Kylo could possibly say without a word.

“I’ll make it a little easier for you,” Hux said. With that, Kylo heard the unmistakable sound of a bulb air pump being squeezed. The sound was coupled with the nozzle inside him _expanding_. Hux pumped it again, forcing a gasp from Kylo. The sensation of the expanding object inside of him radiated out to the rest of his pelvis, and up, and everywhere. He panted into the bedcovers now, clawing at the smooth fabric with his fingers. His orgasm was approaching, unstoppable. Two more pumps, and Kylo was hanging on by a thread.

“How does that feel?” Hux asked. “A little more?”

Kylo let out a long, broken cry, unsure if it was a cry of protest or a begging call for Hux to _please, please _let him have release.__

__Not waiting for Kylo’s reply, Hux pumped the nozzle up one more time. It stretched him that tiny bit more, rubbed his prostate _just right_. His eyes rolled back as the climax ruptured from within him, spasm after spasm between Kylo’s belly and Hux’s pristine sheets._ _

__“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Kylo cried, “I’m sorry.”_ _

__Sorry for making a mess again. Sorry for humiliating himself like this again._ _

__Hux sat down next to him again, loosely brushing his fingers through Kylo’s hair._ _

__“It’s okay, Kylo,” Hux reassured him. “It’s okay. You couldn’t help it.”_ _

__In an hour, Kylo would be cleaned up, dressed, and back in his mask. Back in himself._ _

__For now, though, he allowed himself to melt into Hux’s bed, revelling in the novelty of Hux’s ungloved fingers in his hair and travelling down his spine._ _

__How did Hux always know what to do?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this filth, you might also enjoy the filth on my [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
